The Little Mer-Girl - Part 19 - The Sun Sets
(Miguel runs right over to Nina.) *Miguel: "You're the 1!" *Yzma/Angelica: (in Yzma's voice) "Miguel! get away from her!" (Yzma/Angelica suddenly gasps in shock and horror just as she covers her mouth with her eyes widened, realizing that she's beginning to sound just like the sea witch.) *Miguel: "It-It was you all the time!" *Nina: "Oh, Miguel, I-I wanted to tell you." (Just as they're about to kiss 1 another, the bright sun sets just as Yzma/Angelica stops them.) *Yzma/Angelica: (in Yzma's voice) "Miguel, no!" (Nina moans and groans in pain just as she slips right outta Miguel's arms.) (At that instant, Nina's legs have turned back into the exact same bright pink mer-tail with the exact same bright purple fins. However, she's still wearing the exact same outfit with the blue bodice.) *Yzma/Angelica: (in Yzma's voice) "You're too late! (cackles) you're too late!" (cackles again) (Yzma/Angelica shoots thunder bolts from her fingertips and right into the afternoon skies, transforming herself back into her true form.) (Everybody on the ship gasps in shock and horror just as Yzma crawls right on the floor and grabs Nina.) *Yzma: "So long, lover boy." (Nina and Yzma plunge right into the ocean.) *Miguel: "Nina!" (Underwater. Nina's outfit has turned back into her exact same bright blue shell bra.) *Yzma: "Poor little mer-girl! it's not you I'm after. I got a much bigger fish to fry." *Odin: "Yzma, stop!" *Gill: "Hmm!" *Yzma: "Why, Odin! (chuckles) how are you?" *Odin: "Let her go." *Yzma: "Not 1 single chance, Odin. she's mine now. we made a deal." *Nina: (just as Nero and Brutus are grabbing her arms) "Odin, I'm terribly sorry! I-I-I didn't mean to. I didn't know-" (Odin glowers at Yzma and attacks the contract with a fierce blast from his trident, but to no avail.) *Yzma: (laughs) You see? The contract's legal, binding, and completely unbreakable - even for you. (snaps her fingers, and a whirlwind appears around Nina) of course, I always was a girl with an eye for a bargain. The student of the great mer-king's a very precious commodity. but, I might be willing to make an exchange for someone even better." (On the surface, Miguel's rowing away from the ship.) *Emperor Kuzco: "Miguel, What are you doing?" *Miguel: "Kuzco, I lost her once. I'm not gonna lose her again." (Back to Odin and Yzma.) *Yzma: "Now do we have a deal?" (Odin sees that Nina's still trapped in the whirlwind and about to turn into a little sea plant so he signs the contract.) *Yzma: "Ha! it's done then." (Nina's released and the exact same whirlwind spins around Odin just as Yzma laughs her head off.) *Nina: "No! oh dear, oh no, oh dear!" (Miguel's still rowing right over to Nina.) (Odin becomes a tiny sea plant and all that's left of him are his golden crown and trident.) *Gill: (shedding a tear drop, depressingly) "Your Highness." *Nina: "Odin?" *Yzma: (picking up Odin's golden crown and trident) "At last, it's mine!" (cackles) *Nina: (angrily) "You! you evil monster!" (She pins right down at Yzma, but is stopped) *Yzma: "Don't fool around with me, you little runt! contract or not, I'll-" (She yells out loud just as she's hit by a harpoon in her right arm.) (She looks right up and sees Miguel staring right down at her.) *Yzma: "Why, you little foolish boy!" *Nina: "Miguel! Miguel, watch out!" *Yzma: "After him!" (Miguel swims around super-fast with Nero and Brutus who are about to attack him.) *Gill: "Come on!" (He and SpongeBob swim/water-skii right up to Nero and Brutus '') (''Gill bites Nero's tail, causing him to yelp out loud in pain.) (SpongeBob karate chops Brutus in the face several times then finishes with the final blast.) *Yzma: (Aiming the trident at Miguel) "Say goodbye to your sweetcakes!" (Nina swims right up suddenly and pulls Yzma's hair, making her miss Miguel and blast Nero and Brutus. Nero and Brutus scream in pain due to being hit by the blast and suddenly explode into pieces.) *Yzma: (shocked, drops the trident) "Babies! (She grabs the remains of Nero and Brutus) My poor little poopsies!" (Now Yzma's really angry and upset. Nina swims right up to the surface while Yzma begins growing beneath the ocean while SpongeBob and Gill look on in shock and horror.) Category:The Little Mer-Girl parts